Embodiments of a present disclosure relate to management of information handling systems and more particularly to a system and a method for analysis and generation of structured programming based on disparate application configurations.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. Further, businesses purchase solutions to solve problems associated with such information handling systems. Such solutions require that the buyer additionally invest into configuration and customization of the solution that is purchased in order to fit the needs of the business. Such customizations are standard in the practice of implementing off-the-shelf products to solve business problems.
One issue is that organizations spend thousands of man days to collect and implement the solution that sits on top of the purchased “off the shelf” (disparate) application only to find that the final result is unmatched with the needs intended. Such significant investment slows the decision to migrate to a different off the shelf application.
Moreover, application vendors are already capable of identifying the differences between their out of the box application and a competitor's out of the box application and some have a method for migrating an unmodified implementation from one such application to another. However, these methods are not applicable when the customer has made configurations and customizations to the default application.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for analysis and generation of structured programming based on disparate application configurations to address the aforementioned issues.